


Lazy Morning

by Shadowstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes (mention) - Freeform, Clint Barton (mention) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monica Rambeau (mention), Peter Parker (mention) - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers (mention) - Freeform, Stony Established (mention), Tony Stark (Mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar
Summary: Sam enjoys a quiet moment after waking with his husband.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo, Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rex](archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusRex) was once again my saving grace with this one.
> 
> Written for Sam Wilson Bingo 2020, prompt "(Fluff) O1: Quiet", and for Marvel Fluff Bingo "I4: snuggles in bed"

Waking up slow and content had not been the way of things for Sam since he joined the military. When he'd first signed on, it'd been drilled into him--and the other recruits--fairly early on that you had better be up and ready to go, fast and efficient, when ordered. When he'd been in the desert, it hadn't been all that different; there was a routine, a time that he _had_ to be up and awake. When he'd gone back to civilian life, it had been less of a matter of routine that had him waking fast and soundless and more to do with the nightmares, and the too-soft-bed. 

But now. Well.

Now, he had Bruce. Bruce Banner: scientist, doctor, and Sam's husband of a year and a half. Now, it wasn't just him, alone and staring into the dark above his bed after a nightmare, trying to master his demons. That wasn't to say that he wasn't still plagued by nightmares of balls of fire engulfing the man he'd thought he was going to marry. And that says nothing about the horror show that sometimes played out over his closed eyes when he thought of all the ways he could lose Bruce. But he wasn't _alone_ anymore, and that counted for a whole lot more than the bad nights.

On the good nights, Sam found it easy to sleep deep and hard, hardly moving to the point where it actually kind of hurt to move first thing in the morning. But sometimes, those were his favorite mornings; mornings when he came awake slow and easy, fuzzy with warmth and sleep and the weight of Bruce's arm around him. He knew he hadn't hardly moved from his place tucked into Bruce's side, head on Bruce's chest, listening to the strong beat of Bruce's heart. Familiar, now; steady and warm and so very sure to continue on for a long while yet. 

Because, yeah, he knew he had Hulk, too. And that was never not going to be surreal, but he took it happily. 

Especially on mornings like this one. Because this is one of those good mornings, where they both slept long and deep after falling into bed after laughing over the idiotic antics during game night at the Tower. Bucky and Clint had managed to start an argument over the best way to roll dice, snarking and grinning the whole way and driving everyone else a little up the wall. Especially Peter, who'd been half-distracted from their game by his BioChem final coming up and who'd been _trying_ to talk to Bruce over the noise to make sure he had the specific molecule chains memorized. Or something.

Sam was not exactly knowledgeable in BioChemistry, nor did he plan to be. He'd leave that up to his husband and the webhead. 

The two had gotten back late, still laughing about how it had been Monica who'd stepped in before Steve and Tony's living room could be _completely_ destroyed by Bucky and Clint's antics. Mostly, it had been the hang-dog expressions on their faces when they'd attempted to talk Monica out of being upset with them, and she'd simply shut them down with a _look_. When Bruce and Sam had dressed down for bed, stripped to boxers and not bothering with sleep pants, they'd curled into each other, sharing soft kisses between laughter that had become slow and sleepy, before they'd both drifted off.

And now, here Sam was, basking in the quiet, listening to Bruce's heartbeat, still slow with sleep. Snuggling into the man he'd promised to spend the rest of his life with, thinking of their friends who were as much family as they were pains in the ass. But it was nice just to _be_ , to be able to have this moment of warmth curled up beneath their covers, legs tangled, no pressing need to move leaving him more than happy to remain right where he is. 

How the hell did he get so lucky?


End file.
